1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to anthropomorphological dummies and more particularly to a hydro-pneumatic system situated in the trunk of an anthropomorphological dummy to simulate the balance and the thoracic-abdominal pressure compensation in a human being.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
For the purpose of studies and tests relating to the behaviour of the human body when subjected to certain external loads, particularly as the occupant of an automobile vehicle, use has been made of anthropomorphological dummies in which instruments have been placed for measuring various phenomena to which they are subjected. The principle disadvantage of previously proposed dummies resides in their lack of true representation of the human body, because of their construction, in particular with regard to the physiological compensation at the level of the trunk of the human body.